This invention relates to improved apparatus for transmitting asynchronous binary signals from a source to a utilization device without requiring a system clock common to the source and utilization device.
In transferring data on plural channels, an additional strobe signal on an additional channel has been employed in the past to indicate when the information is absolutely present at the receiver. The timing of this strobe signal is typically adjusted for the worst case transfer path and may need to be readjusted for each modification of configuration in the system, and particularly in the case of different cabling structures. Additionally, in the past the transfer of asynchronous signals from a requestor unit such as a data processor to a memory in a memory module has been done by a clock signal that was delayed to take into consideration the worst case transfer path. This results in an unnecessary delay in the starting of the memory cycle because the memory cycle may be self-started or automatically started in accordance with the present invention.